6 Times a Day
Summary 6 Times a Day (STaD) is an illustrated, erotic e-novel created by Spacer X and written by him and other members of the STaD team. The story centers around a male high school student named Alan Plummer, who starts off as an awkward young man. Unbeknownst to him, his mother's best friend and neighbor lusts after him and concocts a phony medical diagnosis that requires him to have six orgasms a day, in order to seduce him. Things don't go quite as she plans and a chain of events and circumstances results in an increasing number of gorgeous women finding themselves 'helping' him with his "medical treatments." STaD Characters The Plummer Family Alan Plummer: The eighteen year old adopted son of Ron and Susan Plummer. He has been nicknamed "Tiger" by Susan and "Sweetie" by Suzanne, his mother's best friend and next-door neighbor. His real parents are unknown, but he has surprisingly dark skin due to a probable Mediterranean or Middle Eastern ethnicity. He is six foot one inch tall and still growing into his body, but is nonetheless quite handsome. He has short but unkempt dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is a high school senior and in the gifted and talented academic program. Susan Plummer: The thirty-seven year old adoptive mother of Alan and Katherine. She lives and dresses very modestly due to her prudish and conservative upbringing in the rural Midwest. She is five foot eleven inches tall with long, straight, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. She is unhappily married to Ron, but loves both children as her own. She is best friends with Suzanne Pestridge, her next door neighbor. Katherine Plummer: The seventeen year old adopted daughter of the Plummers, she is only a few months younger than Alan and his best friend. She is nicknamed "Angel" by Susan. She is five foot eleven inches tall and hides a stunning figure beneath her conservative dress. She has long, straight, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and medium tanned skin. She is Amy Pestridge's best friend, a high school junior, in the gifted and talented track, and a member of the varsity cheerleading squad. Ron Plummer: The thirty-eight year old husband of Susan and adoptive father of Alan and Katherine, he is virtually an absentee husband and father. He is usually away from the home for extended periods of time on overseas business and not very involved with his family. The Pestridge Family Suzanne Pestridge: The thirty-nine year old mother of Amy and Brad. She is nicknamed "Aunty Suzy" by Alan. Her high and firm tits are a highlight on her voluptuous body, just like Susan, and their bodies are nearly the exact same size in every way. She's very sexually experienced and is often scheming. She stands at five foot eleven inches tall, has very dark reddish-brown hair, green eyes, and extremely pale skin. She is unhappily married to Eric, regularly cheats on him, and not very close to Brad, but she loves and is protective of Amy. She is the best friend of Susan Plummer, her next-door neighbor. Amy Pestridge: The eighteen year old daughter of Suzanne and Eric Pestridge. As she is very naïve and was once taken advantage of, Alan and Katherine act as her "protectors." She is nicknamed "Honey Pie" by Suzanne, only in private and "Aims" by Alan. She has a near-constant smile and bubbly personality. She is five foot eight inches tall with medium length, amber colored hair, hazel eyes, and light skin. She is Katherine's best friend, a high school senior, and a member of the varsity cheerleading squad. Brad Pestridge: The son of Suzanne and Eric Pestridge. He is not close to either his mother, his sister, or the Plummers. He and Amy hardly even look like siblings and have almost nothing in common. He is a member of the high school varsity football team. Eric Pestridge: The forty-four year old husband of Suzanne and father of Amy and Brad. He is closest to his son and spends time fishing with him. Devoted to his highly successful business, he is rarely home. His marriage with Suzanne has been a loveless one for many years and they sleep in separate beds. The Anderssen Family Christine Anderssen: The eighteen year old daughter of Olga and Lars Anderssen. She has a stand-offish, blunt demeanor, but is fiercely passionate. Her nickname in school is "Ice Queen" Christine. She has a very Nordic appearance and stands at five foot nine inches tall with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. While regarded as one of the most beautiful girls in school, she has yet to date or have sex at the beginning of the story, partly because few admirers have the guts to ask her out and partly because she finds it easier to say "no" than to deal with romance or sex. She is a high school senior with an outstanding academic record, a member of the track team, trained in martial arts, and the morally upright head of the clique known as the "Goody Goodies." Her closest friend is Alan, whom she regards as being her near intellectual equal. Olga Anderssen: The beautiful mother of Christine. She is keenly interested in and encouraging of her daughter's blooming, romantic relationship with Alan. Lars Anderssen: The father of Christine. He is somewhat protective of his daughter and has some difficulty in letting her go. The Morgan Family Heather Morgan: The eighteen year old daughter of Helen and Frank Morgan. She has a forceful and charismatic personality. She is five foot nine inches tall with long colored blonde hair, blue eyes, and exceptionally tanned skin. Helped by a large group of followers, she exerts wide reaching influence over events at school. She's bisexual and very sexually active with many partners, yet she has somehow managed to keep her promiscuity from becoming common knowledge. She is a high school senior, the head varsity cheerleader, the de facto high school social queen, and girlfriend of "Rock" Rockwell, the varsity football quarterback. Helen Morgan: The thiry-nine year old mother of Heather. She is a jet setting socialite and used to be a wild, man-eating woman like Heather, when she was a teen. She loves her long-time husband Frank and is mostly loyal to him, but is sexually dissatisfied. She is five foot nine inches tall with blue eyes, short blonde hair, and lightly tanned skin. Frank Morgan: The forty-two year old father of Heather. He is a large and imposing, former Marine officer. He is over-protective of Heather, prone to anger, and jealousy. He and his wife tend to be busy with their own affairs, leaving little time for their daughter, and attempt to make up for it by spoiling Heather. The Hunter Family Brenda Hunter: A thirty-five year old acquaintance of Susan Plummer. She's going through a painful divorce and stands to receive millions of dollars in the divorce settlement. She's short, cute, and has extremely large breasts. Her looks causes others to overlook her intelligent mind. She stands five foot five inches tall with short, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and light skin. Adrian Hunter: The fifteen year old son of Brenda and Bob Hunter. He lives alone with Brenda and Anika while they wait for Brenda's divorce to be finalized. He is shy, timid, and completely sexually inexperienced. He is a sophomore, a regular victim of bullies, and a social outcast that spends most of his time playing console games and peeking at his mother. Anika: The sixty-four year old live-in housekeeper and cook in Brenda's mansion. Originally from Austria, she still speaks with a heavy accent. While old, she is still spry and healthy. Having long served Brenda, she is more than just hired help. She serves as a substitute mother of sorts since Anna, Brenda's mother, passed away while Brenda was still a teen. Bob Hunter: The separated husband of Brenda Hunter and stepfather of Adrian. He and Brenda are finalizing their divorce; they are in the midst of their divorce's "cooling off" period. Other Characters Xania "Goodleigh" Tsakicheretakis: The thirty-nine year old former college roommate of Suzanne's and an actress in soft-porn and B-movies. Her nickname in college was "the Tongue" on account of her super-long tongue. She lives in a penthouse apartment in Los Angeles, an hour away. Suzanne gets her to pretend to be a psychiatrist for the Plummer family and she enjoys the advisory role. "Goodleigh" is a joke name for her pretend persona since her real last name is so difficult to pronounce. Her body's build is very similar to Suzanne and Susan's: tall, very busty, and in great shape. She is six feet tall with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. Her tongue is long enough that she can lick the tip of her nose. Ginger Godfrey: A twenty-one year old employee working at Stephanie's, a nearby sex shop. She's a very sexually daring bisexual who is heavily into S & M and is often on the lookout for more sex partners. She is an attractive woman at five foot seven inches tall, with long, colored blonde hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. The Doctor's Office Akami Fubuki: The thirty-two year old nurse at Dr. Fredrickson's office. She is half Japanese and half Caucasian. She's five foot six inches tall, with black hair, black eyes, porcelain skin tone. She is Dr. Fredrickson's mistress, initially. Dr. Wilt Fredrickson: The forty year old doctor that Suzanne manipulates to handle Alan's diagnosis. Akami is his nurse. The Teachers Gloria Rhymer: She is Alan's twenty-seven year old fourth period history teacher and his first serious crush. She is nicknamed "Glory" by Alan. She is a typical California surfer girl outside the classroom and is even nicknamed "Surfer Girl" by some friends. Inside the classroom, she is very formally dressed and behaved in front of the classroom. She's unmarried but in a serious relationship at the start of this story. She is five foot seven inches tall, with wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. Mr. Jackson: Alan's elderly third period art teacher. Mr. Randall: Alan's second period English teacher. Mr. Tompkins: Alan's first period Physics teacher. Other Cheerleaders Kim Fields: At sixteen years of age and five foot four inches tall, she is the youngest and shortest of the varsity cheerleaders. She lives with her divorced mother, who has let herself go to pot, and is estranged from her father. Though she has dated boys before, she is a self-professed lesbian at the start of the story. She is attractive with long brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. She is a high school sophomore and a first year cheerleader along with Katherine and Amy. Janice Drake: She is a seventeen year old student. She's five foot six inches tall with short red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She loathes Heather, the squad captain. She is a high school junior and is best friends with Joy, whom she has an unrequited crush on. Joyce Cooper: She is a seventeen year old student. She has a sister named Jenny who is only one year younger and attends the same high school. She is five foot five inches tall with medium brown hair, hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She is a high school junior, best friends with Janice, and is currently dating Dean Howell. Other Students Simone Hendrix: The eighteen year old is the best friend since childhood and frequent sexual partner of Heather. She is one of the few able to tolerate Heather's personality at close range and the only one able to speak her mind to Heather and not live to regret it. She has a strong sense of humor and an easygoing personality. Something of a star on several school sports teams, she is very athletic and fit with a hard body rivaling Heather's. She is African-American by heritage, but has had a thoroughly "white bread" suburban upbringing. She is five foot seven inches tall with short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and dark brown skin. While very sexually active, she prefers steadier relationships than Heather does. Donna Giovanni: A eighteen year old student at Alan's high school. She is Heather's rival to be the high school's social queen and erstwhile "friend". Stunningly beautiful and charismatic in her own right, her personality has captivated many. Of Italian descent, she is five foot six inches tall with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and olive skin. She is a very popular high school senior with her own social power base, second only to Heather. Carol: An attractive, young female classmate of Alan's. Michelle: The sister of Gary, a lineman on the football team. She is a member of Christine's clique, the "Goody Goodies." She is slightly mousy and bespectacled, but is not unattractive. She is quite good at acquiring information at the school for Christine. Melissa: A friend of Heather and a member of her clique. Mindy: A member of Heather's clique, the "Blondies". She is a beautiful sophomore. Roxy: A friend of Donna as well as a member of her power faction. Tina: A member of the "Goody Goodies." "Michelle": A mysterious girl whose voice is used by Gloria in a roleplay with Alan. She may or may not be Michelle, the "Goody Goody". Dean Howell: Joy's boyfriend. He and Joy have an open relationship where they're allowed to have sex with others. The Football Team Rockwell: The high school quarterback and Heather's boyfriend. He is nicknamed "Rock" and is the de-facto leader of the "Jocks" in school, primarily due to his natural leadership abilities on and off the field. He doesn't realize it, but his relationship with Heather is a complete sham with Heather using him to boost her own popularity. Ryan: A lineman for the high school football team. He's very big but also clever. He's a ringleader of plots against Alan. Jerry: Another lineman for the high school football team. He is very big, but dumb. He also is central in plots against Alan. Gary: Another lineman for the high school football team. He is openly gay. Craig and Dave: Other members of the football team. Alan's Friends Sean Kim: One of Alan's best friends with a hopeless crush on Heather. He's smart and nerdy, but reasonably tall and attractive. He is ethnically Korean, but thoroughly Americanized. He has two younger siblings, the youngest being an eight year old sister named Gina. Peter Brown: One of Alan's best friends. He's somewhat chubby, short, squat, and fairly hopeless with girls. Derek and John: Two of Alan's friends. Category:Major Events Category:Characters